It's the Job
by Landon Richardson
Summary: A serial killer has his eyes set on Danny and he will stop at nothing to get at him. Can Steve keep him safe and hide his growing feelings for his partner or is everything destined to explode? (McDanno)


It's the job

By

Landon Richardson

Prologue

He had found him

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned belong to me in any shape or fashion, I am merely doing this for entertainment.**

Author Note

**Here's my first Hawaii 50 story!**

**I can't believe I'm actually putting this up, I've never been that confident when it comes to writing but a friend said I should give it a go so… yeah why not.**

**I hope you all enjoy it**

Summary

**A serial killer has his eyes set on Danny and he will stop at nothing to get at him. Can Steve keep him safe and hide his growing feelings for his partner or is everything destined to explode?**

Chapter Summary

**It was all Alexa's fault really, if she hadn't of died so quickly he wouldn't have to find someone new…**

Overall Romance

**Steve McGarrett / Danny Williams**

Chapter Romance

**None**

* * *

It was a skill being able to pick the right victim.

He made each decision carefully, watching his chosen prey for months at a time, picking up on their habits, finding out what they liked, what their interest were. It was a hobby for him and it was a hobby he was damn good at. Once he had gathered enough Intel on them then he would approach them, befriend them being whatever they needed him to be. If they needed a friend then he was there, if they needed a drinking buddy then he was always first in line to buy them a drink the minute they stepped into their favourite bar. If they needed someone to throw a football around with then then he was there, if someone wanted to play golf then he had the clubs and the means to get them there.

It didn't matter what they wanted to do, all that mattered was that they grew to trust him, that they let him into their lives and that they viewed him as a friend. It made the killing more interested if they never saw it coming. He liked seeing the look in their eyes when they realised what he was, what he intended to do to them.

He made it last, stringing them along in the world of the living until he was satisfied that the deep craving in him was sated, once he was sure it had been then he would simply kill them. It was never about them, not really, it was always about him, his pleasure, what he got off on. The fact that some of them were driven mad by the pain he inflicted on them was no skin off his nose, if anything it added to the intensity of the experience.

Normally he could go months living normally in society before the itch started again forcing him to pick a brand new victim to play with, but this time was different, this time the itch was back only a week after he had last killed someone. He should have expected it, the victim had died too quickly, she had barely been on the table for a day before she had died leaving him unsatisfied and pissed off, apparently the victim Alexa Watson had, had a weak heart, a condition he was sure she had been unaware of.

He sighed, shaking his head, she had been trouble from the start, he should have realised that from the first time they had spoken but there had been something in her eyes, a glint of something which had attracted his attention making it impossible for him to turn away from her.

He had to find someone else, someone who could finish what Alexa had started.

Two for the price of one.

Only then would the itch be scratched and he could move on and experience peace for a few months.

He pushed open the door to the coffee shop and stepped in, glancing around him casually, surprised at how crowded it was for the time of day. He had expected it to be almost empty but he guessed that, that was Hawaii for you. Everything had been different since he had landed there six months earlier. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. Hell he wasn't even sure that he wanted to get used to it.

He joined the back of the queue, staring up at the menu above the counter with a slight frown as he tried to figure out what he wanted to drink. God only knew why here were so many options available, when exactly had it gotten so hard to get a simple good cup of coffee without loads of junk in it?

He glanced down from the menu as a catchy tune from a mobile caught his attention. He watched casually as the man in front of him dug the mobile from his trouser pocket and answer it without bothering to glance at the flashing screen, a distracted tone to his voice as though he was still deep in thought.

"Williams"

His eyebrow rose at the strong accent. Whoever the man was he was definitely not a Hawaiian local. The fact that he was blond and pale also pointed to that fact. He could hear him speaking, his words rushing together in a fast stream as the hand not holding the phone flew around him, jabbing and sweeping in time with each word. It was strangely mesmerising to watch.

He kept his eyes fixed on the back of the blond head, paying attention to the words as the man stepped up to the counter.

"Hold it Steven" Williams snapped into the phone before he lowered it and spoke to the woman behind the stand, his voice softening becoming warmer and friendlier. "Hello Kylie, I'd like a large latte to go please" Williams said, he wondered briefly what the blond looked like, good looking if the woman's reaction was anything to go by. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree with a look of appreciation in her dark eyes.

"Of course" she said, reaching up and running a hand down her hair to smooth any stray strands which might have escaped from her high ponytail, the same way all women did before she turned and passed the cup to the man working with her.

"Thanks Sweetheart" Williams said stepping to the side to wait for his drink.

He swallowed taking a step to the counter, his gaze flickering to Williams, eyes moving quickly, taking in the good looking face and strong features, the bright blue eyes framed by light brown lashes making the colour more intense.

A shudder went through him.

He had found him.


End file.
